Digimon Tamers: Rise of Darkness
by The Gummybear Queen
Summary: Well yeah titles chessy... BUT it does have OCs and I plan on it being pretty long. Um yeah. New generation of tamers blah blah blah you get it right? Yeah ok. Summary sucks but I hope the stories a little bit better.


**A story that was written when I was in like the 7th grade. It's not much now but it gets better. The main characters are OC's but the others will come in later on. This is mostly taking the style of Digimon Tamers (hence why I labeled them Digimon Tamers) but will have an element of Digimon Adventure as well. anywho, this is just the prologue. You know, just setting up the main story because I can't write a story without a little romance. I just can't.**

**I don't own Digimon**

_**Prologue:**_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A little girl looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. Rain drops started sprinkling on her pale face causing her violet eyes to crinkle. She frowned. She still didn't exactly understand why they had to bury her daddy, well she knew they had to but that didn't mean she had to like it. She held a blank face as she looked around at all the people dressed in black. Even she was wearing the color, though she usually didn't. She found black a depressing color usually opting for blue and purple which were her favorite colors. Though she supposed black did fit the situation. Not only did her daddy have to leave for some unexplainable reason, her four year old mind couldn't help but feel depressed and anxious. Even before all this; she felt… odd. Something bad was coming, something big. Her nightmares were trying to warn her of something. She knew it. She also knew that it had something to do with her father… though she didn't dare bring it up and make her mommy cry even more.

So she went on, like the porcelain doll she looked like: a blank face, not fussing (even when her mother had picked out an uncomfortable but very pretty black silk like dress), only really showing all her emotion and worry to her best friend. The girl frowned again. She was leaving him, after papas death her mother decided it be best if she and her three kids packed up and went to another city. Start anew. She was leaving him, the only person who understood her and her nightmares. Her brothers were great and everything but this boy understood on a whole different level. He had suffered them too. She looked down again, saying goodbye to papa for one last time. Tears filled her eyes. Everything was changing and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She was so busy trying to process everything she didn't notice the presence next to her until the light sprinkle suddenly stopped. Looking up she found a black umbrella.

Looking next to her she set her eyes upon a boy her age, yet still shorter than her. His blonde hair stuck to his cute face due to the rain, his usually bright teal eyes were darker as they stared at the grave in front of them. She understood. This boy was her best friend, they practically lived together. It made sense that he was sad over her papa's death; his own mother was like a parent to her as well. She also found that he was holding the umbrella over them, the reason the rain had stopped. He looked uncomfortable in his tux, though she admitted to herself with a small blush that he was rather cute. Though she frowned when she didn't find his goggles placed on top of his mop of blonde hair. His mom must've made him take them off. She had never recalled the boy going outside without them. After a moment of silence he turned to her. "Kiara…" he spoke softly. "I'm really sorry… I'm really gonna miss you" he frowned. "Rikku.." she muttered as tears welled up again. She jumped to hug the boy, causing him to drop the umbrella keeping them dry. Not even bothering to pick it up, he hugged her back tightly. "Rikku I don't wanna leave!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He frowned and buried his head into her shoulder as well, not caring about her black strands of hair attacking his face. "I don't want you to go either. I wish there was a way for you to stay…" he trailed off. She sobbed harder, he hated to see her cry. She should be happy. Kiara was so much prettier when she was smiling. The thought of her being sad made him want to cry, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to be strong for the breaking toddler latching herself to him. So he held his tears back, he'll save them for later.

Thunder roared through the sky, causing the black haired girl to freeze before hanging on to the boy tighter. He frowned even deeper. Kiara was terrified of thunder. She now clung to him with all her strength, crying harder than either of them thought possible for such a fragile girl. "Kiara! It's time to go! We need to leave before it starts raining harder" a new voice called from the distance. The raven haired girl didn't let go. If she let go, Rikku would disappear, she couldn't bare that. However, the blonde boy looked through the girls shoulder length hair to see an eight year old boy walking towards them. He looked like Kiara; with their mothers raven colored hair and pale face, though he had inherited their fathers chocolate brown eyes. The baby boy he was carrying in his arms was a different story. Though he was the brother of both of them he was tanned with brown hair. Like their father. He still inherited their mothers violet eyes though. It was an odd mix.

"Kiara!" he called again. Rikku scowled a little, which is odd for a four year old, before reluctantly letting the girl go. She looked at him before looking down at ballet flat covered feet. "I guess that means I have to go…" she sniffed. That hurt the boy. A lot. "Yeah… hey, I wanna give you somethin'" he said with a small smile while digging into his jacket. The girl looked at him, confused, before he pulled out something that made her heart stop. In his hands was a pair of circular silver rimmed goggles with a blue tint to them. Just like Tai from Digimon. He never went anywhere without them. He smiled a little before putting them around her neck. "I don't want you forgetting me… ok?" He said softly, though the girl caught the slight choke in his voice and the tears in the corner of his eyes. Tears started to flow from hers as well. "Kiara! You're gonna get sick! You too Rikku!" The two kids recognized the new voice as the girl's mother. Kiara bit her lip, trying to somehow make the tears flow back into her eyes. "I promise I won't" she said as she kissed his cheek. "Bye…" she muttered, though he still heard it, before turning away she quietly followed her family and grabbed her older brother's hand. Before getting too far away she turned around eyeing her best friend, he looked broken, staring at her. She mouthed the words "as long as you don't" before her mother picked her up so they could move and get out of the now pouring rain faster.

Rikku started bawling the moment he knew she couldn't see him anymore. He promised he'd never forget her. He promised he'd see her again one day. He sobbed until his own mother came and held him close as she picked him up and move to their car. He promised, more to himself, that this wouldn't be the last time they see each other.

He didn't know how right he was.

_****_**Um yeah, I know the writing sucks. Criticism is welcomed, even asked for. Please? Anyways review I guess. **


End file.
